


reminder

by bravat



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravat/pseuds/bravat
Summary: Those raging storms were now just the reminders of those nights spent together.





	reminder

The thunder made your bones shake and your fingernails dug deep into the pillow. The sky was roaring loudly and your room was every few minutes lit by lighting outside. And to add to the dark atmosphere, rain was shattering loudly against your window and you were almost scared that it would make holes into it as time passed.

These were the times you missed him the most. Your commander, your friend and maybe even something more, was the one who stood beside you and protected you.

When there was a storm and you couldn't sleep, you would sneak into his room and just sleep there. With him, by your side, you felt safe.

You would always snuggle close to his broad back, taking in his scent of the shower soap and aftershave water and his warmth that he was emitting.

Of course, you didn't know that he would always stay up until he was sure that you were asleep. Sometimes he even wished that there were more storms, so he could make sure you are doing fine, sleeping by his side with that small smile tugging at the corners of your lips, your hair all over the pillow and legs tangled with his because you would always kick around way too much.

But now, there wasn't anyone like that. Because Jack Morrison was _dead_.

And his side of the bed ran cold years ago.

Now only the good memories stayed and the raging thunder outside as a reminder of the old times.

**Author's Note:**

> here you go, getting hit with some feels. let me know what you think about this, i don't write angst often ~~(because it makes me cry)~~
> 
> also read this drabble somewhere else: [ x ](https://matsuokasprincess.deviantart.com/art/reminder-soldier-76-x-reader-631470780)


End file.
